A Womans Love
by bre-chan
Summary: Bella runs into Laurant and the wolves and finds out that she is the mate of someone else and Edward purposefully kept her away from him. Will he want her or will she be alone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I had decided on making a twilight story for you readers. An idea had just popped into my head just as I got into my fanfiction account. And yes, the idea came to me rather fast but the idea sounded wonderful to me so I hope you enjoyed it as much I did when writing it. O here's the summary and the disclaimer. Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: Bella had just been ready to recover after being dumbed by Edward Cullen in the woods outside of her home in Forks, Washington when it happened. She had been hiking in the woods hoping to find the meadow where Cullen had shown her once. She wanted to try to find it, hoping that she didn't hold any feelings for him and find closure. Then she met Laurent and she saw them. The tribes on Quilete land would call them protectors but she called them the pack, a family of wolves and something extraordinary when she locked eyes to the big black, wolf that seemed to be the leader of the pack. He was beautiful in her eyes and she knew then that she was great full for convincing herself to come to the meadow cause she was hooked. That wolf would be hers and she could feel herself heal after the heartbreak just thanks to that one glance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I hope you'll love it no matter who it belongs to.**

* * *

She wanted to go visit the meadow, to meet her closure that He didn't want her. Didn't care about her like she did to him. She was still healing the pieces in her heart after Cullen had harshly dumped her and left her in the woods long enough for her to get lost. But she was also waiting for Charlie Swan, her dad, to lave for work after getting news of a hiker getting mauled by wolves.

Bella grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen and wrote down a note for her dad to let him know in case he came back with her gone.

_Dad,_

_I went for a walk to gather my thoughts and maybe fine some closure. I'm healing so far but just this walk will help me. I promise not to go into the woods and be in eye sight with people. I'll be back soon enough to make dinner._

_Love Bella_

Bella grabbed her brown slightly leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder's and locked the door from behind her and went in the direction of the woods. Bella took to turning around, circling certain trees, and climbing over fallen tree barks on the ground and ended up tripping several times. She could feel something, something that felt like eyes watching her as she walked deeper in the woods. She clinched her hands into her favorite jacket and shivered lightly. Being in the woods kind of scared her of being by herself. She was hoping that she'd get closer to that meadow otherwise she would probably never fall in love again or heal even. She wanted to find that closure in seeing the meadow that maybe things were meant to be, that she didn't belong to Edward Cullen. She had a feeling that she'd might end up belonging to someone else, she had inkling of whom but she was clueless.

Bella tripped once again on her knees after a particular, somewhat large branch that stood in her way and carefully walked over it only to gasp to herself into silence. She finally did it. She found the meadow and her heart was pounding in her chest painfully as memories of the Cullen family and Edward. She fell to her knees as a sob of pain and relief, tears falling on her cheeks, that she didn't love him anymore than when she did before he abandoned her in the woods. Bella jumped nervously when she heard rustle in the bushes on the other side of the meadow and clumsily stood back to her feet and gasped in shock. He stood a couple of feet from her, his eyes red, shining, though slightly dark as if he was in a middle of a feed. His long dark hair, braided, clung to his dark skinned shoulders and he shined slightly that made him looked even more dangerous. He was part of James coven. "Laurant." She said in greeting. He gave her a nod from the tilt of his chin. "Bella, I'm surprised to see you, rather unfortunate for you of and fortunate for me." He said with a smirk on his lips as he showed her his sharp teeth.

She tried not to wrap her arms around her waist in hopes to hide her nervousness so she straighten and gave him a stone glare. He looked pleasantly surprised at her small glare but he composed himself and walked forward a little. He tilted his head at her in thought. "I'm rather surprise that the Cullen's would leave you behind without any sort of protection considering Victoria wants you dead." She just stared at him, she knew she had to lie. " Well, they been out traveling a bit but they visit every once in a while to check on me." She said quietly. He just hummed at her and moved so there was only a centimeter apart between them. She shivered when he raised his hand and gently moved it down her cheek. She convinced she wasn't scared at all. "It's too bad that your here really, you interrupted me in a middle of a meal." He smirked when she gave him a wide eyed look.

He gently rubbed his knuckles across her cheek to her neck and stopped at her chest. Bella tried not to shied away from the contact, she knew that would excite him more. He gave a small tsk and Bella felt as if she was being watched from behind and froze. "I guess it's a good thing I was the one to find you and not Victoria dear Bella, at least I would have given you a painless death upon feeding from you. It isn't a very good way to play with our food you know so I'm just going to make it quick, I promise you won't feel a thing my dear." He said as he leaned in, his teeth bared. Bella shrieked when he wrapped his arms around her neck and made her turned around so he could make her neck bare for him. She gasped in shock and awe when she spotted him, she also felt Laurent freeze. "What is it, she asked him. He ignored her and continued walking backwards in shock. Bella wanted desperately to turn around to see what had him so scared enough to not actually feed upon that she actually did and gave out a small gasp. What she saw amazed her. Even more so than when she had first gotten a glimpse of the Cullens for the first time. "Wolves." Laurant murmered. Bella heard him but ignored him and continued to stare. The wolves were huge, abnormally so.

There was a muscular rushet brown colored wolf and and a grey one flocking him with a darker grey one. And the leader of the pack had her in awe. It was huge, taller than the other wolves in the pack and it's fur a shiny black color that made her want to curl her fingers in it to feel the silky substance. It growled menacingly to Laurant behind her as if warning the vampire to step away from her. But alas he didn't listen. He glared at Bella. He snarled. "What is this?" He asked/ demanded her. She stepped back at the show of anger on the vampires face, but knowing the wolves are there behind her. hopefully not for her but the vampire, she straighten and lifted her chin so her head was held high, in a show of fear and courage. "I don't know what it si your talking about Laurant. I have nothing to do with this, although if you did something to anger the pack, then I could hypothetically guess, that they scented you out in revenge." She said, her nervousness about ready to show on her face but she stood strong.

He snarled in anger and she shivered and stepped further back. He stalked her with a predatory gleam in his blo onod red eyes. "That may be so little girl, but i have not remembered ever running free on their territory, but that makes me wonder why exactly they're on Cullen's territory in the first place?" He wondered. Bella froze as memories of Jacob telling the stories of the cold ones and the tribe protectors and smiled to herself. Laurant stopped stalking towards her and the wolves froze while barring their teeth at the vampire before her. "You know, girl tell me." He demanded. Bella rolled her eyes and huffed. She crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance before sighing. "I was once told about a legend. A legend that elder tribes of these wolves territory tells their children on how they came to be so well known." Bella took a while explaining the legends to the vampire who was watching with nearly an awe inspired expression, apparently, she was told that she could make stories interesting once she knows them and then she finally stopped with a bit of air back into her lungs. Laurant looked to be in thought as he stared at the wolves near her, they looked bored but they were glaring threateningly at the vampire and stared at Bella numerous times, in awe and curiosity. Laurant seemed to be struggling for words while staring at her. Bella blushed at the attention on her, she let her mouth open backed up a little when she watched Laurant stiffened and sniffed the air as the blood rushed to her face and her heart started pounding. He gave her a glare once more. "They may be the so-called protectors but you do not belong to them but to the Cullen's and yet they abandoned you, before i decided on using you as food, why did they leave you in the first place, leaving you unprotected?" He asked her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the wolves giving her a stare as if they were curious as well. She scowled.

"When Edward came over after a few days of my birthday, he asked me to walk with him in the woods to have a chat. He told me that his family along with him were leaving and most likely not ever coming back. Then he proceeded to tell me that I was just a passing swing." She growled lowly in her throat in anger, Laurant and the wolves looked at her, startled. "After that, I was heartbroken and of course me being stupid followed after him after he left standing in the woods, alone without having to take me back to my house." She clinched her hands into fists and sighed lightly, and tried hard not to cry, though she bet they could smell the salt of her nonexistent tears.

growled, most likely in frustration. "So he's obviously not your mate." He said darkly. Bella gave him a look of confusion. "What do you mean by that Laurant? " she asked him silently. "Its exactly what I meant Bella, it means that Cullen lied to you. You were never his true mate. No one would be able to leave their mate if they could help it. If you find your mate then its for life. What Cullen did to you is kind of more disgusting then what Victoria planned for you in the place. Although I could give a wild guess that you belong to someone else and Cullen figured it out and kept you away from him." He answered her honestly. Bella was pissed. She actually had someone out there to love her for all of eternity. Whoever he was must have been heartbroken when he realised that Edward kept her away from him in hopes of having a mate. She felt guilty, wherever he is must hate her for falling for the Cullens. She gave Laurant and the wolves a hard stare. " I think you should leave, you can tell Victoria about me if you so wish. I don't care if she does truly decide to kill me. After that I want you to stay far away from Forks as much as possible or you'll regret it. I just to be left alone." she said while trying to hold back her tears. She could hear the wolves whimper at her words yet Laurant nodded and gave her a look of pity before leaving out of the meadow. Bella looked to see wolves still there. The leader of the pack was staring at, ears flatten and tail tucked in and whining at her. She knew that these wolves were definitely the protectors. She walked in front of black wolf, hesitating only slightly in her steps. The black wolf lowered itself so he could gently butted his head against her stomach. She gave a soft laugh that almost sounded close to sobbing. "I have to go, Charlie will be wondering where I am. " she said while some tears fell down on her cheeks and she turned around and ignored the wolves behind her as she made her way back home.

* * *

**So Bella met up with Laurant, was told she has a real mate that may or may not want her after he figured she was with Edward Cullen. What will happen next after she left the wolves behind? Will she find her mate? If so is it one of the wolves? Who will it be? Stay tuned for the next chapter where Bella will finally find her mate. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, **

**So i read the reviews and i happen to luv them :) And just fir that you guys get another chapter and get to see whether Bella finds her mate or should I say mates? ) lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.i**

* * *

Bella gave her dad a small smile that made him frown when she came home from her walk that she went on her note, something about needing closure. "Bells, everything alright?" He asked her worriedly. Bella gave her dad a small stare, in thought. If she told her dad everything, would he be there and help her or think she's crazy. She needed to confine in someone. She bit her lip nervously amd wrapped her arms around her waist prospectively.

Charlie watched his daughter thought a bit while being nervous about telling him. "Bella, whatever it is, you obviously need someone to talk to as whatever it is, is eating you up from the inside. You know you can talk to me." He would never admit that sounded like he was pleading with her. Bella sighed nervously, she knew Alice would see her decision in telling her dad about the supernatural world but she needed someone, badly, and Charlie, her dad was offering her to be her confident. She straighten, she didn't care whether Alice saw this conversation or not, she was going to tell Charlie, even if Alice may or may not hate her for telling their secret to a human. Both Bella and Charlie jumped in shock at hearing their telephone ring. Bella gave her dad a nervous look and he gave her a gesture to go on.

She went up to the phone and breathed out, "Hello, this is Bella speaking." Bella flinched violently when she heard a rather loud squeal makng her dad look at her in alarm. Bella froze in shock at hearing her voice. "Bella, Bella, Bella. How dare you think we could ever hate you! We love you with everything we have and when I saw you making that decision, which of course is risky, but i can tell you that we wont ever hate you when you are in need of your father. He wants you to want to confine in him Bella, so do it." Bella felt her knees weakened and sobbed out loud. Her dad gave her a worried yet pissed off look.

Bella briefly heard some shouting in Alice's background and found herself mad. "How Dare You!?" Bella screamed in the phone. Charlie gave her a scared look and she heard silence in the background. "You had no right to call me just to tell me you Saw me telling Charlie everything. You had no right." Bella sobbed out. "No right to abandon me in the woods and then call me nearly three months after leaving without so much as a goodbye. When you and your family left, parts of me went with you. I couldn't simply live with you guys gone. And then I found out from Laurant that you guys and Edward fucking Cullen lied to me and kept me from a mate who now I am positive doesn't want me no more cause i'm beyond repair no thanks to Eddiekins." Bella said angrily while tears fell down her face.

Bella cried out loud and her dad immediately wrapped his right arm around her and the other on the phone, taking it away from her so he could talk. "Hello Miss Cullen." Charlie said firmly. He could imagine the girl had stiffen at his tone. "Charlie, please, we didnt mean any of it." She pleaded. Charlie clutched his precious daughter even tighter to him. "No, I believe my daughter had told you what we both wanted to say. Whatever it is she is going to tell me about your family, i won't tell to the public, however, once i know after this, I forbid you and your family, and that includes Edward Cullen, to stay away from her. Otherwise i will find a way to make sure you stay away from her. Got it." He said, tense.

It was silence but then he heard shouting and something breaking in the background. Finally, Alice spoke. "I promise my family and I will stay away but not yet. Edward heard what you said on the phone and he got...angry. He's going back for Bella now and our family is going after him so he wouldn't hurt her." Charlie cursed out loud Bella shy away from him making him clutch her to him to know he wasn't pissed at her. "U ou mean to tell me he is coming after her!" He shouted. "Yes, I'm so sorry but I promise we'll get him before it's to late and...hold on Charlie, Carlisle wants to speak to you." She said hurriedly. Charlie nodded and Bella gave him a curious teary glance.

"Charlie, I would suggest leaving Bella over in the Quilete Land, She'll be safer there, do you know anyone over there that she can stay with?" Carlisle asked him in a rush. Charlie hummed and gently rocked his daughter back and forth. "Yes, I'm very good friends with Billy Black. I could ask hi km if Bella could stay with him." He said. "Do that and we'll try to catch up and get Edward if we can. Other then that, talk to her and then Billy Black about her staying there for protection. She'll be safer there. I'm sorry that this has to happen with yu and your daughter. I promise, after this, we will be out of your hair and she'll be safe." Carlisle said. Charlie looked down to see his daughter nodding on and off so he decided to make it short. "Alright just do what you got to do. Its getting late and we need to go." He said firmly. "Alright then Charlie." Carlisle said and they both hung up.

* * *

**well, here is the second chapter. Talk about wow, do you think Bella will telk Charlie what happened with the Cullens and what they? How will Charlie react to what he learned? Read and found out. Please review.**


End file.
